


Familia

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección XMEN [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Y de pronto, ya no éramos solo tu y yo.Wolvesilver + Cherik





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Historia publicada en Wattpad bajó el mismo pseudónimo.

El silencio inunda la habitación tan pronto como ingresa el menor. Charles, quien continua de pie a un lado de su esposo, observa con preocupación a su retoño.

En tan poco tiempo, esos niños son tan suyos como lo son de Erik. Sencillamente era así.

Lehnsherr mira entonces a su más grande rival. La mirada afilada no parece angustiar a Logan, quien se limita a dejar al otro mirarle como si con eso fuera a matarle.

" _Te haría falta hacer más_ " piensa, irónico ante la idea de que el esposo de su mejor amigo le asesine solo con verle.

Siente la mirada de reproche de Charles sobre él, incluso sin verlo. Para bien o para mal, ha sido objeto de ellas durante años. Y sus pensamientos siempre resuenan de manera estridente a tal grado de que el profesor le escucha incluso cuando no pretende hacerlo.

Mira de reojo a la pequeña morena a su lado, y luego al peli-plateado.

Oh, demonios.

Peter no es tan distraído, después de todo. Y no es como si realmente fuese pan comido ocultar algo tan obvio.

El parecido es innegable.

-Peter... -llama, con calma Erik.

Su vástago no responde, se queda ahí, estático. Logan puede notar lo rápido que sus ojos viajan de él a la menor, y de regreso, varias veces.

Es incómodo.

Jodidamente incómodo.

Cuando Emma le llamó dos semanas atrás para decirle que debía ir de inmediato a México nunca se cuestionó qué tan grave sería la situación.

La rubia había dado con centro de experimentación mientras continuaba investigando la desaparición de distintos mutantes (por petición del profesor).

Wolverine realmente creyó que solo era necesario por su fuerza, no por ser él en sí.

El ambiente tenso es evidente.

La pelinegra avanza dos pasos, alejándose del mayor. Logan se tensa cuando la ve caminar hasta el chico de cabello platinado.

— ¿Puedo? —menciona ella, mirando fijamente las botanas que el chico guarda celosamente entre sus brazos.

Peter mira a su pareja, y luego a la niña. Está por mover sus preciadas chucherías cuando nota la mirada de su novio.

¿Qué demonios?

Laura no desaprovecha el afloje en el agarre del peli plateado, y toma la bolsa de papas mientras Peter le mira con sorpresa mal disimulada.

Logan contiene el aliento cuando ve a Peter abrir la boca para quejarse.

—Oh, entonces ella es Laura—dice Charles de pronto

Erik le mira alzando una ceja.

El castaño se acerca a la menor con una sonrisa, y se presenta al tiempo que arrastra a su esposo con él.

Logan suelta el aire que sin notarlo estuvo reteniendo en sus pulmones. Observa a su mocoso, que le mira fijo.

Cuando Charles le llama se acerca casi de inmediato, sin intercambiar palabra alguna con el mayor. Sonríe ante la seriedad de la niña, y, cuando sus padres desaparecen por el pasillo con ésta, voltea hasta encontrar a Logan con un puro en los labios, a punto de encenderlo.

—Creí que lo habías dejado—menciona, serio.

El otro chasquea la lengua.

—Es una metáfora—responde, irónico, al tiempo en que prende el mechero

—¿En serio? —gruñe, irritado el menor

Se quedan en silencio. Logan enciende el puro que mantiene en sus labios, y camina hasta la entrada de la mansión con el otro siguiéndole. No intercambian palabra alguna cuando Peter le quita el puro antes de dar una calada. Suspira al tiempo en que suelta el humo.

—Te largas dos semanas enteras, no respondes llamadas, desapareces del radar, me das un susto de muerte y regresas con una réplica tuya en tamaño miniatura... —dice de pronto Peter, quizá con demasiada velocidad— No sé si alguien te lo ha dicho antes, pero no creo que sea así como funciona un " _tenemos que hablar_ ".

Logan, acostumbrado a la rapidez con que el otro suelta todo lo que se guarda al enfadarse, no puede más que encogerse de hombros ligeramente. Peter da otra calada antes de devolverle el puro al mayor.

No es como si tuviese el hábito tan marcado como su novio, pero algo de él se le ha pegado. Maximoff se ha acostumbrado a fumar esporádicamente para relajarse, o, como en ocasiones como esta, para no lanzarse encima del otro con intensiones asesinas.

Vuelven a quedarse en silencio.

—No sabía que existía—admite el moreno luego de unos minutos, en que pueden ver a través de los ventanales como Charles y Erik salen a los jardines junto con la niña.

—¿Es tu hija? —cuestiona con cierta severidad el menor.

Está molesto.

Y no precisamente con Logan.

Está irritándose demasiado por un asunto que no debería. Logan es un anciano, en realidad, no debería sorprenderle que hubiese tenido una que otra amante a lo largo de su vida. Lo sabía desde antes de que comenzaran su relación formalmente. No tenía derecho a enfadarse. No tenía derecho de sentirse dolido como lo hacía ahora mismo. Lastimado.

—¿Qué? —exclama el mayor, verdaderamente confundido.

—La madre de Laura. La amabas. ¿O fue solo algo que pasó?

—Peter...

—Solo dímelo, podré con eso.

—¡Peter! —corta Logan, alzando la voz.

El menor le mira entonces sin inmutarse, pero saliendo finalmente del vórtice de pensamientos que le impedían escucharle. Logan le observa con cierta vergüenza que no pasa desapercibida por el menor, que se muestra ahora a la expectativa. El moreno suspira.

—Biológicamente hablando, es mi hija... —declaró, escuchó claramente como su corazón se estrujaba al escuchar el del menor romperse, pero no se detuvo— Pero no por las razones que estás pensando... Antes de ti, existieron personas en mi vida. Ya hemos hablado de esto...

—Ve al grano—suplicó Peter, y su voz sonó más desesperada de lo que quería.

—No es hija de alguna de esas mujeres.

—No esperas que crea que ha sido pura generación espontánea—gruñó el menor, sin sonar realmente molesto, más bien desesperado.

Logan sonrió apenas, mientras apagaba el resto del puro. Miró fijo por la ventana. Fijo su mirada específicamente en Laura.

—Nació en un laboratorio—dijo, sin gracia— Lo han hecho parecer todo tan sencillo... Engañando mujeres, utilizando sus vientres... Quien fuera quien la trajo al mundo, ten por seguro que no tenía idea alguna de qué demonios estaba pasando realmente...

Peter se queda en silencio, analizando lo dicho por su novio. Se acerca unos pasos, y rodea su cuerpo con sus brazos. No está seguro de qué debería decirle. ¿Qué podría decir? Era demasiado increíble. Y no se imagina cuan complicado debió ser para el otro enterarse que, de un momento a otro, existía una persona en el mundo que compartía su sangre.

—Soy demasiado viejo para esto—mencionó para nadie en particular Logan, y Peter soltó una risita, visiblemente más relajado.

—Es una suerte que yo sea el joven de la relación. Todo el asunto de policía bueno y policía malo no te va.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Seré el papá buena onda, y tú el gruñón, por supuesto—dice, mientras se aleja del mayor.

—Peter...—llama, y entonces el menor detiene sus pasos para voltear a verle.

El chico sonríe ampliamente antes de correr y dejar un beso en los labios del otro para luego volver a su sitio. Logan abre los ojos con sorpresa justo cuando Peter dice:

—Bobo... Nunca te permitiría ser un padre soltero... Te lo he dicho antes... Vas a casarte conmigo, James Howlett... Vete haciendo a la idea.

El mayor le mira incrédulo antes de sonreír también, negando ligeramente, mientras camina tras su pequeño.


	2. EXTRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik y sus propuestas bien ideadas...

Charles observa a la mansión con un brillo peculiar en su mirada. Erik, quien de tanto en tanto se asegura de mirar sus reacciones, alza una ceja al notar su creciente felicidad.

—¿Algo que debas decirme? —cuestiona Lehnsherr, mientras que Laura continúa caminando delante de ellos, maravillada ante la vista de la mansión.

Xavier mira a su esposo disimulando una sonrisa.

—Nada importante, querido amigo—responde, risueño, aceptando el brazo que el otro le extiende.

Caminan juntos tras la pequeña, dejando al otro par arreglar sus problemas. Más por petición de Charles que por verdadera convicción por parte de Erik, quien continúa jurando que está a tiempo de separar a su adorado hijo de aquella bestia (sin ofender a Hank).

El tiempo pasa tan agradable para el par que se hunden poco a poco en una burbuja perfecta, hasta que Erik rompe el silencio al decir sin inmutarse.

_—Charles, tengamos otro hijo._


End file.
